Regular Show Vs Kyoryuger
by Project X-Over
Summary: Sequel to Temporary Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Dinosaurs Plus Regular Guys. Set before the Kyoryuger's final battle the park workers visit Japan. There they meet the main team of Kyoryugers. However, the Deboss Legion has noticed there arrival...
1. Arriving In Japan

Beneath the Artic Ocean a meeting was about to occur in the Frozen Castle, the dormant body of Deboss. Inside it Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos faced the three pillars. Raging Knight Dogold, Joyful Knight Candelilla, Sorrowful Knight Aigaron, and Funfilled Spy Luckyuro entered.

Chaos turned around to face his generals. "I suppose you all must be wondering why I called you here," Chaos said. "The Americans have arrived in Japan."

"What!" Dogold shouted angrily. "How irritating!"

"Our defeat still stings!" Aigaron said as he wiped away a tear.

Luckyuro raised his arm.

"Yes Luckyuro?" Chaos asked.

"Why didn't we do my idea of kidnapping Eileen, the girl that likes Rigby?" Luckyuro asked Chaos.

"I'm wondering why too," Candelilla said. "The first plan worked well."

"At first," noted Chaos. "However, it appears Americans are highly unpredictable. Yet, with Benson coming to Japan is an opportunity we will not miss."

Meanwhile, a conversation was being held at a Japanese airport.

"I just want to go over some things before we leave," Benson said. "Mr. Maellard has made a business deal with the Yuuzuki family. Since they have other matters to attend to Pops will sign the contract with Amy Yuuzuki."

"I am a bit afraid though," Pops said, trembling. "This is far more difficult than the time with the statue."

"You'll be fine Pops," Skips, said. "You've been through stuff harder than this."

Pops stopped trembling. "Thanks Skips."

"While you do that business with Benson," Mordecai said, "the rest of us are going to have some fun."

"Yeah!" Rigby added. "There's nothing like a free trip to another country!"

"I'm looking forward to some Japanese food," Muscle Man said, as he rubbed his belly.

"I would like to see the sights," Hi-Five Ghost.

"This isn't a vacation!" yelled Benson. "You guys only came along due to a airline promotion!"

Everybody stood in silence.

Benson breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry guys," Benson said. "It's just this is a very important business deal and I don't want anything to go wrong. We'll meet up at Tokyo Tower later. Now go have some fun."

Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Pops, and Benson all felt positive about the day they were going to have.


	2. Five First Impressions And One Reunion

Benson and Pops were at a mansion. Pops, despite word of encouragement still felt nervous. Benson ringed a doorbell.

Gentle, Amy's butler opened the door.

"You must be Pops Maellard," Gentle said. "Come in." Gentle went back inside. Pops and Benson entered the mansion.

They soon came to the dining room where Amy was. Amy was wearing a women's business suit. She looked very uncomfortable wearing it.

"Pops is here Miss Amy," Gentle said.

Amy tried to hide her discomfort from the outfit. "Hi Pops," Amy said. "It's nice to meet you."

Pops kneeled down, and grabbed Amy's hand. He then kissed the hand. "It is nice to meet you as well," Pops said as he got back up.

"Wow!" Amy said. "You're such a gentleman."

"Than you," Pops replied.

"Now it's time to make the deal," Benson said. Benson took out the contract, and a pen. Benson then put them on the table.

Pops grabbed the pen, and signed his name on the contract. When Pops put the pen down Amy did the same thing.

"That takes care of that," Benson said. "Have a nice day."

"Goodbye," Pops said.

Pops and Benson left the mansion.

"Didn't I tell you it would be easy?" Beson asked Pops.

"I guess it was," Pops replied.

"Didn't I tell you it would be easy?" Gentle asked Amy back in the mansion.

"It was pretty easy," Amy said. "Pops was nice, and I can get out of this suit now."

At a grocery store Nobuharu exited it along with his sister Yuko, and his niece Rika exited it with groceries. They then noticed Muscle Man gorging on anpan, melonpan, rice balls, and other Japanese snacks.

Yuko looked disgusted at Muscle Man. "Don't look at this man Rika," Yuko said.

"Okay mama," Rika said. Rika then turned around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rika asked angrily.

Muscle Man stopped eating. "Eating," Muscle Man said.

"Well you're being rude!"

"Let me try something Yuko," Nobuharu said.

"You may be eating sweets, but you're acting sour" Nobuharu joked.

"You know else who makes jokes?" Muscle man asked. "My mom!"

Nobuharu and Muscle Man laughed heavily. Rika had a giggle too.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness," Muscle Man said. "Have a nice day." Muscle Man walked away.

"That was odd," Yuko noted.

"But that man was pretty funny," Nobuharu said.

In the bamboo forest by Souji's father dojo. Souji was practicing with his wooden katana. Hi-Five Ghost was watching in the shadow of the grove.

Souji suddenly turned toward Hi-Five Ghost and rushed towards him. Thinking quickly Hi-Five Ghost turned intangible, the wooden katana passing through him.

Souji stopped when he noticed the intangibility. "What are you doing?" Souji asked Hi-Five Ghost suspiciously.

"I'm sorry!" Hi-Five ghost said in a panicked tone. "I was just catching the sights, and then I noticed you using your katana."

Souji lowered the katana. "Then why were you so quiet?" Souji asked.

Hi-Five Ghost shrugged. "I guess I'm just a quiet kind of guy."

"I know how you feel. Thanks for appreciating my swordsmanship."

"Your welcome. See you, I got to get going."

Hi-Five Ghost floated away.

In a pachinko restaurant Ian was trying to woo his date. However, someone was making noise. Rigby was playing a pachinko machine, but not very well.

Ian got up and walked toward Rigby. "Can you quiet down?" Ian asked Rigby.

Rigby turned around. "It's not my fault this game is so hard!"

"Maybe because you're not very good at it Raccoon boy."

"I'll show you!" Rigby started to punch Ian. However, Rigby's punches didn't faze Ian.

"Are you done yet?" Ian asked.

Rigby stopped, and angrily left the restaurant. Ian just went back to his date.

By a pier Mordecai was looking at the ocean on a pier. Suddenly Daigo walked by.

"Hello," Daigo said to Mordecai.

"Oh, hey," Mordecai replied. "I didn't see you there."

"I just noticed you were looking at the lake."

"Just looking at the water."

Mordecai and Daigo continued to look at the water.

"You know the little things in life can be the best," Daigo said.

"I know what you're saying," Mordecai said. "Well I have to get going. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here."

Mordecai left the pier.

Skips was skipping through a street when he noticed someone. Utsusemimaru noticed some too. The two skipped and walked respectively towards each other and shook hands.

"It's good to see you again, Skips." Utsusemimaru said.

"It has been 400 years Utsusemimaru," Skips replied.

"My friends call me Utchy nowadays."

"Makes sense."

"Anyway, how did you survive for so long?" Skips asked.

"I was trapped in Dogold's body," Utsusemimaru recalled angrily. "Anyway how did you survive for so long?"

"Before we met I made a deal with the Guardians of Eternal youth," Skips replied. "Anyway I have to got meet my friends."

"I would like to meet them, but I have to meet up with the rest of the Kyoryugers."

"Maybe we can all meet up later."

Utsusemimaru nodded. "Sounds like a perfect idea."

The two parted ways to meet up with their friends.


	3. Dogold Attacks

Utsusemimaru entered the Spirit Base. Daigo, Ian, Souji, Amy, Nobuharu, and Torin were there.

"How was the meeting Amy?" Utsusemimaru asked.

"It was very easy," Amy replied.

"I suppose you wonder I called you here," Torin said. "Deboss is getting closer to being revived."

"It has been about a year since they started gathering emotion," Souji recalled.

"And they have gotten stronger," Nobuharu added.

"No matter how strong the Deboss Legion gets we'll beat them," Daigo said.

Suddenly, a gust of air blew Torin's mustache. "The Deboss Legion is at Tokyo Tower!" Torin shouted.

Pops and Benson were standing by Tokyo Tower, waiting for the others. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, all ran toward Tokyo Tower.

"Everybody arrived on time," Benson said when the others joined him and Pops, "even Mordecai and Rigby. This is turning out to be a good day."

"The contract signing went great," Pops said. "How were your days?"

"I met this guy who made these hilarious jokes," Muscle Man said.

"I saw a Kendo expert," Hi-Five Ghost said.

"I met this huge jerk," Rigby grumbled.

"I talked with this pretty cool guy," Mordecai said.

"I was able to meet my old friend…" Skips said, but before he could finish a bolt of lighting sent Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost were sent flying and landed in a parking structure.

As the park workers tried to get up Dogold walked up toward them.

"It's that guy we fought months ago!" Rigby yelled.

"Me and my big mouth," Benson mumbled to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Skips angrily asked.

"I'm here for the gumball machine," Dogold said. "And to have some revenge."

"But were completely defenseless!" Mordecai said.

"I know, and I'm still irritated about the mouth joke!" Dogold yelled

"That was pretty good," Muscle Man chuckled.

"Now's not the best time," Muscle Man said Hi-Five Ghost.

"Ohhh this is just like last time," Pops groaned.

Before Dogold could do anything else he noticed the Kyoryugers coming. "This isn't over," Dogold said to the park workers before leaving.

While the park workers got up the Kyoryugers arrived. Both groups were shocked when they saw each other, except for Rigby who was more angry than shocked.


	4. The Spirit Base

At the Frozen castle Chaos and Aigaron were standing around, waiting. Suddenly, Dogold teleported into the room, but Chaos and Aigaron did not look surprised.

"What happened Dogold?" Chaos asked.

"Before I could capture the gumball machine the Kyoryugers arrived," Dogold replied.

"That stings!" Aigaron said, "… is what I would say if this wasn't according to Chaos' plan."

"Yes," Chaos nodded. "It is best to go down the path that guarantees success."

"While I want to fulfill my vendetta I can wait a while longer," Dogold said.

Candelilla and Luckyuro entered the room, with Luckyuro holding a pumpkin lantern.

"We're back everybody," Candelilla said cheerfully.

"How was the trip to the Darkness Of The Land?" Aigaron asked Candelilla and Luckyuro.

Luckyuro shuddered. "It was a creepy as ever."

"Anyway," Candelilla said. "We got who you wanted Chaos."

Another figure entered the room. Luckyuro took a party cracker out of his bag, and pulled it, sending confetti flying to herald the figure's entrance.

At the Spirit Base the Kyoryugers and the park workers entered. Torin was shocked to see the latter.

"I didn't know you were in Japan," Torin said to the park workers.

"Sorry about that Torin," Utsusemimaru said. "I was going to mention Skips."

"And I should have mentioned to my friends I met Utsusemimaru," Skips said.

"So you were Kyoryu Gold to help Utchy?" Daigo asked Skips. "That's pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"Who knew I signed a contract with a superhero," Pops said.

"That is a pretty crazy coincidence," Amy said. "Especially since we each met the person who were the same color."

"I know, right?"

"How about we worry about coincidences later," Benson said. "What matters is that I'm being targeted, again."

"I recognize you," Nobuharu said to Moredcai. "Weren't you and two of your friends in Fool Me Twice?"

"As I recall you were the only winners ever," Souji added.

"Yeah it's true," Mordecai said. "Benson, Rigby, and me barely managed to win."

"Speaking of your raccoon friend he is staring at me," Ian said. Rigby made a humpf.

"Relax Ian," Muscle Man said. "Rigby always does things like this."

"Actually this is better than some of Rigby's normal interactions," Hi-Five Ghost recalled.

"He started it," Rigby grumbled.

"Hey Rigby want to know else who grumbles like that?" Muscle Man asked. "My mom!"

"That's not very nice Muscle Man," Nobuharu said. "Instead of being red keep being green."

Muscle Man and Nobuharu laughed again. Rigby just grumbled.

A gust of wind blew Torin's mustache. "There's a Deboss monster!"

"Mordecai you and your friends should stay here," Daigo said. "It's too dangerous."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Benson said.

"It could be fun hanging out here," Mordecai said.

"There's DVDs and books if you want to occupy your time," Amy said.

"At least we know we won't be bored," Hi-Five Ghost said.

"It's best we get going now," Souji said.

"Souji's right," Ian said. "There's a Debo Monster on the loose."

"Good luck," Rigby sarcastically said to Ian. Ian just ignored Rigby.

The Kyoryugers started to leave the Spirit Base.

"Be careful Utchy," Skips said seriously. "The Deboss Army is going to be really desperate."

"Skips is correct," Torin added. "I have a feeling Chaos is planning something."

"Don't worry Skips we'll be fine," Utsusemimaru replied. "We fought Debo Monsters before. We'll be fine."

With that the Kyoryugers exited the Spirit Base.

Pops noticed something. "Oooh," Pops said. "An issue of Love Touch."


	5. Return Of An Old Foe

A Debo Monster was attacking a park. The park-goers ran away, screaming. As they ran away the Kyoryugers ran toward the monster. Upon arriving they were shocked to see the Debo Monster.

"About time the original Kyoryugers showed up," Debo Mordeby said, arms crossed.

"Oh my," Ian said. "This is very unexpected."

"Why does that Debo Monster look like a fusion of Mordecai and Rigby?" Amy asked.

"What an odd choice in monster form," Souji noted.

"Hey!" Debo Mordeby yelled. "My form makes much more sense in context when I was first created!"

"I don't recall ever meeting you," Utsusemimaru said.

"And we've seen pretty crazy looking Debo Monsters," Nobuharu added.

Debo Mordeby sighed. "Let me explain. I was originally created by Chaos to use my powers to keeps people in illusions that makes them angry. I used it on Benson, but Skips saved him. I won't go into details about the battle, but I lost."

"It doesn't matter who your are we'll beat you!" Daigo proclaimed.

The Kyoryugers took out their zyudenchi. They clicked the batteries, and said, "Brave in!"

They opened the mouths of their weapons, and inserted the zyudenchi into them. The gaburevolvers, and gaburi changers said, "Chompachomp! Gabutyra! Parasagun! Stegochi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon!"

The Heroes said, "Kyoryu Change," did a dance and then said, "Fire!"

Dinosaur head came out of the weapons. The head flew around and biting on Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji, Amy, and Utsusemimaru. They reappeared in their Kyoryuger uniforms. The six charged at Debo Mordeby.

"Sonic OOOOOHHHHH!" Debo Mordeby yelled. A sonic attack came out of his mouth, but the Kyoryugers managed to dodge in time.

Souji and Utsusemimaru both slashed their swords at Debo Mordeby. Before Debo Mordeby could react with a Super Punchy. Ian shot Debo Mordeby and Nobuharu who said, "upsee," tossed him in the air. While Debo Mordeby was falling down Daigo and Amy leapt into the air with Daigo punching him, and Amy kicking him.

While Debo Mordeby tried to get up he called. "Cambeastias come out!" Two Cambeasias jumped out.

Before the Kyorygurs could react two more Cambeastias jumped behind them. Before they could react the five Debo Monsters ambushed them, knocking them out.

Back at the Spirit Base the park workers and Torin were relaxing. Pops was reading an issue of Love Touch. Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost were watching a monster movie. Mordecai and Rigby were playing rock-paper-scissors, with Benson keeping track of the number of ties in a row. Skips and Torin were meditating.

Suddenly Torin got a call on his Mobuckle when he checked to see whom it was he was shocked.


	6. Hostage Situation

"Chaos!" Torin shouted. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Skips, Pops, and Benson stopped what they were doing, and walked up to Torin.

"I have captured the Kyoryugers," Chaos said.

"Impossible!" Torin said. "They would not have been so easily captured."

Chaos turned the Mobuckle he held and faced it toward the six Kyoryugers, who were tied to pole in a quarry, and were guarded by Dogold, Debo Mordeby, and the four Cambeastias. Torin was speechless.

"Four Cambeastias!" Skips said with shock. "No wonder the Kyoryugers were taken by surprise."

"Debo Mordeby's alive!" Mordecai said. "We destroyed him."

Rigby shrugged. "I came back to life before," he said. "But this is still pretty bad."

"Me too," Muscle Man said. "And I got out of dying that one time."

"And I'm undead," Hi-Five Ghost said. "At least I think so…"

"I'm confused about what's happening," Pops said.

"The Cambeastias are much stronger than Paramonsters," Skips said. "However, two are only used in battle at a time."

"And Debo Mordeby came back to life by being summoned from the Darkness Of The Land," Torin said.

"That explains, the situation," Benson said. "But why don't they don't they summon monsters from the dead more often?"

"That's a good point," Candelilla said in the background. "It would be so much easier than creating Debo Monsters."

"Speaking of which why don't we use more than one Debo Monster at once?" Luckyuro asked.

"It would also be a good idea to replace the Paramonsters with Cambeastias," Aigraon noted.

"Send Benson to the quarry," Chaos said hastily. "Send no one else." The Mobuckle turned off.

"Things do not look good," Skips said solemnly.

"We'll just transform like last time," Rigby said.

"Unfortunately, Daigo, Ian, Souji, Nobuharu, Amy, and Utsusemimaru took all of the primary zyudenchi," Torin said.

"And here I thought this day was going to be good," Benson said.

"Normally I would make a joke, but this is pretty serious," Muscle Man said.

Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost hi fived each other.

"Let's try to see if Thomas has an idea," Mordecai said as he took out his cellphone. Mordecai typed in Thomas' cell phone number.

Back in the United States Thomas was sleeping in his bed. His cell phone started ringing. Barely awake, Thomas grabbed the cell phone.

"Hello?" Thomas asked, still very sleepy.

"Long story short the Kyoryugers have been kidnapped and they took their transformation zyudenchi," Mordecai said.

"Just use the other ones," Thomas said, not understanding what just happened. "Listen I've been studying hard for this test so goodbye. " Thomas dropped the phone, and went back to sleep.


	7. Seventeen Kyoryugers

In the quarry the six Kyoryugers were still tied to the poles while the Deboss Legion waited. In the distance Benson was walking. The Deboss Legion head toward Benson while the four Cambeastias were left behind as guards.

"It seems you have arrived," Chaos said.

"Yeah, yeah," Benson said. "I suppose you're not going to actually free the Kyoryugers."

"Correct."

The Kyoryuger heard the sound of digging beneath their location. They decided to keep quiet.

"Will I get knocked out again?" Benson asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I have to knock you out for my powers to work," Debo Mordeby said.

Dogold prepared himself to punch Benson in the face, but stopped when he noticed something coming toward the distance.

Luckyuro squinted his yes. "That looks like a Deinochaser!" Candelilla noted.

"But no ones riding it!" Aigaron said. "That's really confusing."

"Impossible!" Dogold yelled. "There's no way a motorcycle can ride itself!"

"Actually I believe there's a hero that can do that," Luckyuro said when he recalled looking at the Internet." Dogold bonked Lukckyuro on the head. "Ow!"

The riderless Deinochaser drove toward the Deboss Legion, causing them to leap out of the way. Benson was able to run from the villains with the motorcycle the motorcycle turned into Mordecai.

A hole appeared by the Kyoryugers and out came Rigby, Muscle Man, Skips, Pops, Hi-Five Ghost, Torin, Yayoi, Ramirez, and Tessai came out of the hole. They quickly untied the Kyroyugers and ran to join Mordecai and Benson.

"I knew you guys would come to save us," Daigo said to Mordecai. "I just didn't expect it the way you did."

"We couldn't abandon you guys to the Deboss Legion or let the world end," Mordecai said.

"I was the one who saved you!" Rigby said. "I dug the hole."

"It's good to see you again Ramirez," Amy said.

"It's nice to see you too powerful lady," Ramirez replied.

"We heard you were in danger and came to help," Tessai said.

"I have a question Hi-Five Ghost," Pops asked. "Do you understand the nature of Tessai and Ramirez becoming spirits?"

"I just got more confused about how ghosts worked," Hi-Five Ghost stated.

"How did Mordecai become a Deinochaser?" Souji asked.

"I made some modifications to some spare gaburevolvers," Yayoi said. "The Mordecai, and the others can become Kyoryugers with the first seven guardian zyudenchi."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ian said, confused. "My gaburevolver couldn't use the Deinosgrander and Kentrospiker."

"Do you know what else breaks established rules?" Muscle Man asked. "My Mom!"

"I guess we don't need one rule to rule them all," Nobuharu added.

"I see your friend Muscle Man is a lot like Nossan," Utsusemimaru said.

Skips nodded. "Their jokes may be not be that clever, but they never get old," he said.

"Allow me to explain," Torin said to Ian. "You were trying to use Deinosgrander and Kentrospiker as an attack, but Mordecai and Rigby used them to transform."

Ian just shook his head back and forth.

Daigo took out his gaburevolver and faced the Deboss Legion, who were joined by the four Cambeastias. "With all the Kyoryugers here we'll definitely win," he said

Mordecai took out his gabureolver and turned to face the Deboss Legion with all the other Kyoryugers. "And this time there's even more colors," he said.

The Kyoryugers all took out their zyudenchi and said, "Brave in." They clicked the batteries and inserted them into their gaburevolvers. The exceptions were Utsusemimaru who had a gabrichanger, and Rameriz and Tessai who didn't use gaburevolvers.

The zyudenchi were inserted in. The Kyoryugers did a dance and then said, "Fire!" Dinosaur head were fired out and bit down upon the people who summoned them. The Deboss Legion looked on in shock as the Kyoryugers appeared in their costumes. In the case of the park workers, in costumes and colors based on the zyudenchi they used.

"Hear our roar!" Daigo yelled. "The fanged hero, Kyoryu Red!"

"The hotshot hero," Ian yelled. "Kyoryu Black!"

"The armored hero!" Nobuharu shouted. "Kyoryu Blue! Hupsie!"

"The bladed hero," Souji yelled. "Kyoryu Green!"

"The horned hero," Amy yelled. "Kyoryu Pink!"

"The thundering hero," Utsusemimaru yelled. "Kyoryu Gold!"

"The steel hero," Ramirez yelled. "Kyoryu Cyan!"

"The clashing hero," Tessai yelled. "Kyoryu Gray!"

"The marine hero," Yayoi yelled. "Kyoryu Violet!"

"The shining hero," Torin yelled. "Kyoryu Silver!"

"The rider hero," Mordecai yelled. "Kyoryu Yellow!"

"The digging hero," Rigby yelled. "Kyoryu Orange!"

"The harpoon hero," Skips yelled. "Kyoryu Aqua!"

"The swooning hero," Pops yelled. "Kyoryu Magenta!"

"The flaming hero," Benson yelled. "Kyoryu Crimson!"

"The stretchy hero," Hi-Five Ghost yelled. "Kyoryu Indigo!"

"The smelly hero," Muscle Man yelled. "Kyoryu Vermillion. My Mom!"

"The strongest and bravest in history!" the Kyoryugers yelled. "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!" Explosions in the color of the Kyoryugers appeared behind them.

"Looks like I'm not wearing a squirt this time," Pops said.


	8. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Vs Deboss Legion

The seventeen Kyoryugers charged at the Deboss Legion. Dogold and Debo Mordeby braced themselves for battle. Aigaron, Candelilla, and Luckyuro were trembling. Chaos raised his hand and summoned Para Monsters.

"Attack!" Chaos ordered the Para Monsters and the four Cambeastias. The monsters charged at the Kyoryugers.

"Ramirez, Tessia, and I will take care of these guys, Daigo" Yayoi said.

"Thanks Yayoi," Daigo said and nodded. Yayoi blushed beneath her helmet. Tessai, Ramirez, and Yayoi started to fight the four Cambeastias, and the Para Monsters as the others ran off to face the higher up of the Deboss Legion and Debo Mordeby.

"You know Tessai there's something I want to tell you," Ramierez said as he was punching his way through a bunch of Para Monsters.

"Now's not the best time Ramierz," Tessai replied somewhat angrily as he head butted a Cambeastia.

"When I was searching for the guardian's stones I saw this guy from Gogo Sentai Boukenger who looked at lot like you." Ramierz punched a Cambeastias that tried to sneak up on him without looking.

"Actually since Tessai was alive 1500 years ago it shouldn't be surprising there's someone who looks like him," Yayoi said while slashing a Cambeastia with her Gaburu Cannon.

"About that I also saw a lady from the Dekarangers who looks a lot like Nossan sister Yuko," Ramierz said as he lifted then threw a Cambeastia.

"I can't really explain that," Yayoi said.

"I have to admit that does sound odd," Tessai said as he disarmed Para Monsters.

While the two spirit rangers and Yayoi fought the grunts the other Kyoryugers were ready to battle the Deboss Legion. Skips and Utsusemimaru were prepared to face

Dogold. Amy and Pops were prepared to face Candelillla. Souji, Rigby, Ian, and Hi-Five Ghost were prepared to face Aigaron. Nobuharu and Muscle Man were prepared to face Luckyuro. Benson and Torin were prepared to face Chaos. Lastly, Mordecai and Daigo were prepared to face Debo Mordeby.

"This is just like old times isn't it Skips?" Utsusemimaru asked with his sword brandished.

"Yeah this is just like when we faced Dogold long ago," Skips reminisced with his Gabricalibur brandished.

"Stop remembering!" Dogold shouted. "All three of us know what happened back then!"

"You're just angry about how badly we defeated you," Skips joked.

"Yeah remember how Dogold crashed into that koi pond then…" Utsusemiaru said. Before he could finish Dogold charged at the two yelling.

Dogold swung his sword, but Skips and Utsusemimaru blocked the attack with their swords. The two swung their swords at Dogold with the latter dodging.

Candelila swung her scythe at Pops, landing every blow.

"What are you doing Pops?" Amy asked confused.

"I am sorry Amy," Pops said, still getting hit. "I am a gentleman."

"That's so sweet like before," Candelilla said. She suddenly stopped. "It doesn't feel very good attacking you…"

"Just grab the scythe then," Amy said. "That's not hurting her."

"That's a good point," Pops said. Pops grabbed Candelilla scythe. Amy kicked Candelilla back, but Candelilla managed to grab her scythe back from Pops.

"I have to admit that was a pretty good loophole," Candelilla acknowledged.

Ian shot at Aigaron, but Aigaron blocked it with his axe.

"It would be nice if you help racoon boy," Ian said to Rigby.

"Say sorry," Rigby said. Ian felt confused.

"Allow me to explain," HI-Five Ghost said. "Rigby can get really angry easily sometimes."

"I see," Souji said. "This is just like the grudge we used to have. It's best to apologize."

"Listen I'm sorry Rigby," Ian said. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings."

Rigby smiled. "Thanks Ian. Let's take care of this clown."

Hi-Five Ghost shivered. "I have a bad feeling about Aigaron."

Aigaron's eyes turned black. He charged and swung his blade wildly at the four Kyoryugers. "I'm going to hacky you to pieces!" he yelled, his voice now in a disturbing tone.

"Dang it!" Souji said. "Aigaron is in his psychotic state."

"What!" Rigby shouted.

"Don't look at me," Ian said as he dodged Aigaron's attack. "He hasn't done this in a while."

"It looks like I have to deal with a guy who makes old man jokes, and a guy who makes my mom jokes," Luckyuro said.

"Hey!" Nobuharu shouted. "My jokes will leave you in stiches."

"Also, want to know who else want to revive a giant monster?" Muscle Man asked. "My mom!"

"Ugh," Luckyuro said.

"Are you sure about this?" Torin asked Benson. "You don't have much experience as a Kyoryuger."

"Yeah I'm sure," Benson said. "Hey Chaos!"

"Yes," Chaos said.

"You're the one who kidnapped me, correct?" Benson asked.

Chaos nodded.

"You know when you kidnapped me, and today I felt pretty good," Benson said. "You can't tell but right now I'm red!"

"I can't seem to have this rage absorbed!" Chaos said in shock.

"That's because Benson is feeling not mindless rage, but righteous fury!" Torin said. "He's showing bravery!" Torin snapped his fingers.

Torin and Benson charged at Chaos with their swords drawn. Chaos did the same and charged as well.

Mordecai and Benson jumped in the air and punched Debo Mordeby. Debo Mordeby blocked with his fists.

"I know the powers of the Kyoryu Red from when I first fought," Debo Mordeby said.

"Do you know this?" Daigo asked as he took out the Carnival zyudenchi. "Brave in," Daigo said as he clicked it.

Daigo threw the zyudenchi to Gabutyra in his volcano. Gabutyra opened his mouth to let it in"Chompachomp." Gabutyra leapt into the air with lava surrounding him. "Overcharge!" Gabutyra shrunk and landed by Mordecai and Daigo.

"Is that you Gabutyra?" Mordecai asked. "You've gotten so small."

Gabutyra roared.

"And that's not all Minityra can do," Daigo said.

"Huh," Mordecai said. "That's a cool nickname."

Daigo twisted Minityra's head, and changed him into his gun form. "Kurinochomp." Daigo did a dance. "O Matsurincho Carnival!" "Fire!" A replica of Minityra was shot out, landed on the ground, and bit Daigo, and turning him into Kyoryu Red Carnival.

"Ohhhh," Debo Mordeby said. "I did not see that coming."

"That was so cool on so many levels," Mordecai said.

"Thanks," Daigo said.

Daigo aimed Minityra at Debo Mordeby and Mordecai did the same thing with his gaburevolver, and they both fired.

"Sonic OOOOOHHHHH," Debo Mordeby said. However, the blasts went through the sonic attack, and sent Debo Moredby flying through the air.


	9. Finishing Moves

The Para Monsters and Cambeastias got into one big group. Ramirez formed his Spirit Hammer, Tessai his Iron-Shattering Fist, and Yayoi said "Armed On," as the Pleuzon rocket formed. Ramirez and Tessai swung their energy weapons as Yayoi flew toward the minions. The minions all exploded.

Dogold charged his sword with lightning and swung it at Utsusemimaru and Skips. The force of the lighting sent the two flying.

"I have an idea Utchy," Skips said as he and Utsusemimaru got up. "But I need some help."

"I'll be happy to help with your plan," Utsemimaru said.

Skips limbs, and body started to twist, and he transformed into a shape similar to the Kentrospiker, and fell on the ground.

"What the?!" Dogold said confused.

"Are you okay Skips?" Ustsusemiaru asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain but used me!" Skips said. Utsusemimaru nodded and grabbed the harpoon-Skips.

Utsusemiaru flew up into the air. He threw skips at Dogold, and quickly got onto Skips, and said "Brave Finish Lightning Afterglow!"

"_I didn't want to use this right now but I have no choice_," Dogold thought to himself. He quickly summoned Endolf's sword and used it and his own sword to block the attack. Dogold survived the attack, but was sent flying. Unbeknownst to Dogold Chaos noticed him holding Endolf's sword.

Pops noticed Skips' transformation. "Maybe I have some sort of special power," he said. Pops concentrated hard, and hearts started to appear around him.

Amy and Candelilla stopped fighting when they noticed Pops.

"I never knew how handsome you looked before Pops," Amy said.

"You're so cute Pops it makes me want to Keep smiling," Candelilla.

"What am I saying," Amy said to herself. "Pops turn that power off!"

Candelilla remembered her crush on Nobuharu. "Stop manipulating a lady's heart!" Candelilla yelled to Pops.

Pops turned off his power. "I'm sorry," Pops said remorsefully. "I wasn't trying to lead your hearts astray."

Amy kicked Candelilla, causing her to fall down.

Aigaron in his psychotic state was choking Rigby. "I know I only fought you that one time, but I really want to hurt you right now," Aigaron said with his voice still having the strange tinge.

Hi-Five Ghost quickly stretched his arm around Aigaron, pulling him away from Rigby. While struggling to break free Aigaron dropped Rigby.

"Are you okay Rigby?" Ian asked.

"I was being strangled," Rigby said angrily while recovering. "Do you think I'm okay.

"I'm sorry," Ian said. "I wasn't trying to joke

"Quick guys! Attack!" Hi-Five Ghost said while trying to keep Aigaron from escaping.

Suddenly Aigaron's eyes returned to normal. "What just happened?" he asked.

"It seems now's the best time to attack" Souji said, prepared to use his sword.

Rigby formed the Deinosgrander armor, and Ian prepared to fire his gaburevolver. Ian shot his gaburevolver at Aigaron. Aigaron stumbled back while Hi-Five Ghost let go of Aigaron. Rigby and Souji both slashed Aigaron, sending him flying.

"Throw me Nobuharu!" Muscle Man said. "Specifically at Luckyuro."

"You got it Muscle Man," Nobuharu replied. "I know exactly what you're planning." Using his great strength Nobuharu lifted Muscle Man off.

"Think think," Luckyuro said to himself. "What does Ovirappoo does again? Ugh! There's so many zyudecnhi."

While Luckyuro was thinking, Nobuharu threw Muscle Man at Luckyuro, landing on him. Muscle Man released a noxious stink."

"Now I remember," Luckyuro said, his nose extremely irritated.

Benson hit Chaos with a sword attack supplemented with flame. Torin made a triangle with his sword Feather Edge. "Torintiy Streizer!" Torin said. Benson quickly got out of the way. Torin sent the triangle at Chaos. Chaos was hit, but was not destroyed.

"It appears it is now best to retreat," Chaos said. "Debo Mordeby stay behind and keep the Kyoryugers occupied the rest of the Deboss Legion will escape."

"Wait, what?" Debo Mordeby asked. Daigo in Carnival Mode was flying threw the air on Mordecai in motorcycle mode. They hit Debo Mordeby.

Before the Kyoryugers could do anything, Chaos and the rest of the Deboss Legion teleported away from the battle.

"They're getting away!" Benson said.

"I know but right now we have to prevent Debo Mordeby from attacking anyone," Torin said.

"That explains a lot about Japanese super heroes."

"Victory zyudenchi!" Daigo said as he took the zyudenchi out.

"Maximum zyudenchi," Utsusemimaru said as he did the same.

The two zyudenchi were put together. "Connected!" both Utsusemimaru and Daigo said.

All the Kyoryugers put their hands over the zyudenchi. "Victory!" said the original Kyoryugers. "Maximum!" said the later Kyoryugers. The park worker Kyoryugers couldn't think of what to say. "Brave in," they all said.

Daigo inserted the victory zyudenchi into Minityara. "Amigo! Gather around. Chompachomp." The original Kyoryugers touched each other's shoulders starting from Daigo. Daigo inserted the second "Amigo! Everybody Gather Around Chomp!" The later Kyorygurs touched each other's shoulders starting from Daigo. "Amigo! Now It's Really Party Time!"

The park workers tried to figure out what to do.

"Let's just touch each other's backs," Mordecai said. The other's nodded, even though they felt kind of uncomfortable. They touched each other's backs, starting from Daigo.

The Kyoryugers all poured energy into Daigo. "Seventeen Zyudenryu Victory Maximum Finish!" the Kyoryugers said.

Dinosaur heads shot out of Minityra, and headed toward Debo Mordeby. "Everybody Get Down At The Kyoryu Carnival!"

"I really should have asked for updates on the Kyoryugers," Debo Mordeby said. Debo Mordeby exploded.

The Kyoryugers took their hands off each other, relived they defeated Debo Mordeby.

Suddenly Luckyuro ran up to where Debo Mordeby was, and poured the liquid from his watering can on Debo Mordeby. "Almost forgot," Luckyuro said, he then teleported away.

Debo Mordeby grew to gigantic proportions. Debo Mordeby face palmed himself. "I can't believe I forgot to dodge, again!"


	10. Three Zyuden Giants

Thinking quickly the main Kyoryugers and the auxillary Kyoryugers took out all the zyudenchi. Even the park workers, since they noticed zyudenchi after theirs were taken out as well. "Brave in," they all said. They then threw the zyudenchi.

Around the world the zyudenchi arrived at their respective zyudenryu. In Parasagun's castle, in Stegotchi's artic cave, in Zakutor's bamboo forest, in Dricera's cave in the Grand Canyon, in the sky where Pteragordon flew, beneath the ground in Ankydon's cave, behind Buncpachy's waterfall, in Pleuzon's lab, and in Bragigas' pocket dimension.

The zyudenchi entered the mouths of their zyudenryu. Bragigas' back opened up to receive all the zyudenchi, except some haven't come in it. "Chompachomp!"

Gabutyra's crest rose, Parasgun's tail became a gun, Stegotchi's spike rose, Dricera's tail became a drill, lightning surrounded Pteragordon, Ankydon's tail became a hammer, Bunpachy's tail became a morning star, Pleuzon's wings unfolded. The remaining zyudenryu arrived in Bragigas's back.

All the zyudenryu arrived in the quarry.

"Lightning transformation!" Utsusemimaru shouted.

"That brings me back," Skips reminisced

Pteragordon transformed into Pteraiden-Oh. Pteragordon's right arm lifted and Ankydon replaced it.

"Rocket transformation!" Yayoi shouted.

"Zuon! On On On On!" Pleuzon transformed into Plezu-Oh. Plezu-Oh's left arm detached and was replaced with Bunpachy.

"Gigant Kyoryuzin!" Gabutyra combined with Dricera and Stegotchi, who became his left and right arms respectively. Parts of Bragigas formed around Kyoryuzin.

Parasagun attached itself to Kyoryuzin's new jutting left shoulder. Zakutor attacked itself to the tail of Bragigas that Kyoryuzin was holding. Kyoryuzin became Gigant Kyoryuzin.

"Who knew the Kyoryugers had so many giant robots," Mordecai said.

"Now that you mention it," Pops said. "Previous Super Sentai only had one robot."

"Actually the enemies do get stronger over time," Nobuharu said.

"Now's not the time to talk," Souji said as he noticed Debo Mordeby raising his foot.

The other Kyoryugers noticed and jumped into the zyudenryu. Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji, Amy, and Torin jumped into Gigant Kyoryuzin. Torin appeared in the Spirit Base. Utsusemimaru, Ramirez, Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips jumped into Pteraiden-Oh. Yayoi, Tessai, Pops, Benson, Hi-Five Ghost, and Muscle Man jumped into Plezu-Oh.

"Aw man!" Rigby said angrily. "I wanted to be in the rocket one!"

"All right!" Benson said happily. "I got in the rocket one!"

"All right everyone!" Torin shouted. "If we work together we can easily defeat Debo Mordeby!"

Suddenly the four Cambeastias grew to gigantic size and their weapons in their stronger forms.

"Huh," Debo Mordeby said somewhat surprised. "I thought the Cambeastias wouldn't grow."

Back on the ground Luckyuro felt relived. "That was a close won," he said. "Everyone would be mad and confused if I didn't grow the Cambeastias." Luckyuro then teleported away again.

"We'll take care of these clones," Mordecai said to the Kyoryugers in Gigant Kyoryuzin. "We'll take care of these clowns."

The Kyoryugers in Gigant Kyoryuzin nodded in agreement.

Plezu-Oh confronted two of the Cambeastias. The two monsters charged. Plezu-Oh pointed its gun arm at one of the Cambeastia's and fired. The other one was hit with Bunpachy's morning star.

While the two Cambeastia's tried to get up Plezuoh swung the morning star rapidly, forming a tornado. The Cambeastia's held their ground, trying not to be sucked in.

Plezu-Oh raised its gun arm and shot a few shots into the tornado. It then moved the morning star downward toward the Cambeastias. The highspeed blasts instantly destroyed them.

"Good show jolly good show!" Pops said.

"All right!" Muscle Man said while trying to pull off his shirt. "Man these shirts are hard to take off."

"Um what's Muscle Man doing?" Yayoi asked.

"Muscle Man tries to take off is shirt when he gets excited," Hi-Five Ghost explained.

"You get used to it after a while," Benson said.

"I have seen many strange things over the centuries," Tessai said. "But this is perhaps one the strangest."

Muscle Man still couldn't take off his shirt.

One of the Cambeastia brought his weapon down on Pteraiden-Oh, but it was blocked with Ankydon's hammer. However, the other Cambeastia managed to land a hit.

Undeterred Pterraide-Ohn stuck out Ankydon, and started to spin. Soon enough, Pteraiden-Oh was spinning extremely quickly. Electricity was added to the attack as well. Pteraiden-Oh then moved spun toward the two Cambeastia's, destroying them.

"See Rigby," Mordecai said. "Pterdaiden-Oh was pretty cool too."

"You're right Mordecai," Rigby said. "That hammer attack was pretty cool too."

"Thanks for complimenting Ankydon," Ramirez said.

"Speaking of which," Skips said to Ramirez. "I don't me to me rude, but me and my pals don't know who you and the other two Kyoryuger who arrived are."

"Don't worry Skips," Utsusemaru said. "I'll explain, right after the battle since now is not the best time."

Gigant Kyoryuzin slashed Debo Mordeby with its blade. Debo Mordeby fell down. While trying to get up Debo Mordeby was then shot by Gigant Kyoryuzin's shoulder gun.

"Why am I losing!" Debo Mordeby yelled. "I was able to do so well against those fools months ago!"

"Maybe because your one of the earlier Debo Monsters," Amy said.

"Huh?"

"Newer Debo Monsters are often stronger than the previous one," Nobuharu said.

"You are also facing more Kyoryugers than last time," Souji said.

"And Gigant Kyoryuzin is the strongest Zyuden Giant," Ian said.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Debo Mordeby said.

"It's time to kick your butt Debo Mordeby for attacking our new friend!" Daigo Proclaimed.

The other two Zyuden Giants returned to their zyudenryu forms, and their occupants were transported into the Spirit Base where Torin was.

The back of Bragigas detached itself form Gigant Kyoryuzin, and the zyudenryu gathered around it. Gigant Kyoryzin grabbed the handles of the back. "Gigant Formation!" the Kyoryugers said. "You'll Be Surprised When You Hear! Gigant Atsumarincho and Gaburincho!"

The zyudenryu sent their bravery into the Gigant Cannon, causing it to power up.

"Looks like now's a good time to get away," Debo Mordeby said as he started away.

"You're not getting anywhere!" Torin said. The archelon on the body of Bragigas glowed. A gravity field prevented Debo Mordeby from moving.

The Gigant Cannon fired the energy at Debo Mordeby. The energy hit Debo Mordeby, and he exploded.


	11. Post-Battle Wrap-Up

Within the Frozen Castle, Dogold angrily lifted Aigaron by the neck with Candelilla and Aigaron watching in horror.

"I just said I thought I saw you hold Endolf sword," Aigaron, said sweating.

"Wait Dogold!" Candelilla said. "Aigaron must have been hallucinating."

"Dogold droped Aigaron. "That's it," he said. "Endolf was destroyed."

"You know I didn't even know we could sweat," Luckyuro observed.

In the hall leading to the room with the three pillars Chaos was talking to a green face on his hand.

The face roared.

Chaos nodded. "It appears our suspicions about the fate of Endolf have been confirmed. And then there's Aigaron, Candelilla, and Luckyuro…"

At sundown all the Kyoryugers were at a park.

"Are you absolutely sure I won't get be a victim of another kidnapping attempt again Torin?" Benson asked.

"I am," Torin said. "While Debo Monsters have been fully resurrected before it has never been done more than twice."

"Time to do something I've been waiting to do a while," Muscle Man said eagerly. He took his shirt off, and swung it around.

"Please put your shirt on," Tessai said to Muscle Man. Muscle Man put his shirt back on.

"I can't believe Rigby was the one who ultimately started all of this," Ian said.

"Rigby learned his lesson long ago," Skips assured. "He hasn't contacted Luckyuro since."

"Yeah," Rigby said sweating. "I definitely haven't been doing anything like that."

Souji noticed Rigby sweating. Before he could say anything Amy did. "Actually compared to the rest of the Deboss Army Luckyuro isn't that bad," she said.

"The same goes for Candelilla as well," Nobuharu added.

"I guess your right," Souji said, deciding not to reveal what he observed.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving right now," Hi-Five Ghost said.

"Fascinating," Yayoi said. "Hi-Five Ghost has needs food even though he is insubstantial."

"I heard that there's a Japanese Wing Kingdom around here," Skips said.

"One of the things amazing about the present is all the new types of food," Utsusemimaru said.

"I agree," Ramirez said. "They're far tastier than the food I had in Medieval Europe."

"We can get take out and watch DVDS at the Spirit Base before me and my friends go home," Mordecai said.

"Let's make sure this night is a great one where we'll hang out as friends," Daigo said

And so they did.


End file.
